


the real housewives of korea.

by qi4nz



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Freeform, M/M, Read please, i cant tag, lol chatroom, they arent idols!!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qi4nz/pseuds/qi4nz
Summary: seven college friends go through thick and thin in a groupchat
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. origins

**Author's Note:**

> chat names!
> 
> shownu ; bear nu
> 
> wonho ; buffhoe
> 
> minhyuk ; loud
> 
> kihyun ; kiki
> 
> hyungwon ; mschae
> 
> jooheon ; honey
> 
> changkyun ; limb

_ **loud** _ ** _created a groupchat with 6 others!_**

* * *

**korean septlet**

_ **7 is now** _ ** active!**

**honey**

welsome to the real housewives of korea

im honey and im divorced with 1 kid named joohwa

**kiki**

i have a psychology class to study for minhyuk this better be good

**loud**

excuse ME

**kiki**

hyung**********

**limb**

okay wtf

**mschae**

im ms.chae and im married to _**@limb**_

we lesbian c;

**limb**

but we are all dating-

**bear nu**

it is literally 3 am

1\. why is this a thing?

2\. why are you guys still up??

3\. kihyun why are you still studying???

**buffhoe**

lol he fell asleep at his desk

_ **one image** _

**honey**

changkyun im hungree

**loud**

bitch im hungree too

**limb**

what am i supposed todO

**buffhoe**

damn yall layze

**bear nu**

s l e e p

**loud**

okay daddy bear ;)

**mschae**

i have no comment-


	2. finding honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** mschae ******  
wtf where is this bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol this was a fic i wrote in 20 minutes so hopefully there isn't typos! enjoy!

**korean septet **

_ **6 others are online!** _

**kiki**

where is jooheon

i walked in his shared dorm with changkyun but he ain’t there-

**bear nu**

wait fr?

**kiki**

wtf hyung do you think i'd lie about this shit?

**buffhoe**

alright kid hush

**limb**

i was in lecture

wait hUh

**loud**

tell me why i agreed to take art with hyungwon?

the bitch won't stay fucking aWAKE

**mschae**

hOW TF AM I SUPPOSED TO SLEEP IF YOU DON'T STFU AT NIGHT

WHO BLASTS NEOMU NEOMU NEOMU AT 3AM

NOBODY BUT LEE MINHYUK.

**bear nu**

okay enugh

we missin a child

**limb**

and yall thot kihyun hyung was the mother

**kiki**

hush changkyun i won't hesitate

**limb**

tO staRve ME ikNOW 1!!!!!111!!!!!!111!!!!1!!11!2

**loud**

kiki

**kiki**

what?

**loud**

do you love me

are you riding

**mschae**

stfu

wtf where is this bitch

**buffhoe**

i got it

jOOHEON I HAVE FOOD

**mschae**

and you don't share?

**limb**

nOT THE POINT-

**honey**

what happened?

**kiki**

tHANK JESUS FUCK

VJFKIVLZKHVDJ

**buffhoe**

where were you

**honey**

i wanted skittles-

**loud**

fUCK OFF OMG HDKSLJSHJIFS LAMOOO


	3. we about to die tingz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone ate kihyun's cheesecake.

**korean septlet**

_**7 is now** _ **active!**

_**kiki** locked the chatroom!_

**kiki**

WHO DID IT.

I COME HOME FROM wORK

WHERE MY BOSS IS LIT RALLY SO HOMOPHOBIC AND XENOPHOBIC  
  
TOWARDS ME ITS SO FUCKING BAD

AND I COME HOME TO MY FUCKING CHEESECAKE EATEN

fuck you all.

**bear nu**

kihyun chill lil bro damn

i'll buy you some more

just, dont hurt anyone-

**kiki**

thank you hyunwoo hyung

still i wanna know

**mschae**

what is love ~

**kiki**

no.

WHO ATE MY CAKE

**loud**

yeah who ate this hamster's cake???

we finna throw hands >:|

**limb**

i was with honey hyung

amd we were at macdonaols

**honey**

mhm

we had fun!

**buffhoe**

and im in busan visiting my sister

**kiki**

**@mschae @loud**

where were u hoes @ ??????????????

**mschae**

i was in a color theory lecture my teacher decided to hold for 2 hours

**loud**

i was in the library studying

**bear nu**

you were???

i didn't see you there

* * *

_private messages : **loud **and **mschae**_

**loud**

chae hyungwonnnnnn

i uhm

highkey ate that cake?

**mschae**

i knew it 

god damn you dumb hoe

he's gonna murder youuUUuU~

**loud**

uHM YEAH THATS WHY IM TEXTINGJFIGIRTLLT

FUCKING HELP ME SURVIVE HOE

P L E A S E

**mschae**

no.

if you stanned loona

this wouldn't happen lmaooooo

**loud**

fuck u

wAIT WE BOTH STAN LOONA HYUNGWON-

* * *

**mschae**

[ screenshot ] 

kiki hyungie~

**kiki**

i KNEW IT WAS YOU

YOU DIMTWAT HOE FUCK FACE

**loud**

d a m n

im rlly finna die

**limb**

rip

wait an i have one of ur lip glosses?

you know

for remeberance

**loud**

sure

wAIT KIHYUN PUT THE BAT DOWN

U THOTS COME HELPOVFKOVOLVE

**buffhoe**

wHATS HAPPENING

**honey**

kiki hyung vs minnie hyung

may god bless

**bear nu**

i got the cheesecake......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh HI!!! haven't updated since the day i started this writing sO sORRY!!!!


End file.
